


Persistence is Key

by camnoelgallavich, jinlin5



Series: Smut, smut, and more smut [2]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Ass Play, Cum Eating, Domestic Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich, Face-Sitting, Fingerfucking, Fluff and Smut, Gallavich, Ian Gallagher Loves Mickey Milkovich, Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich Smut, M/M, Married Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich, Mickey Milkovich has a Great Ass, Mickey is bad at lying and Ian sees right through it, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Season/Series 11, Shameless Smut, blowjob, smutty smutty smut smut, the barest hint of a plot, trying new things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-20 23:07:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30012354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/camnoelgallavich/pseuds/camnoelgallavich, https://archiveofourown.org/users/jinlin5/pseuds/jinlin5
Summary: Mickey couldn’t help it. He just didn’t get it. He didn’t get what was so fucking great about having somebody’s mouth attached to your asshole like a suckerfish, he didn’t get what could be accomplished by a person’s tongue that couldn’t be exponentially improved upon by an actual cock. Whenever it happened in porn, Mickey would always skip it. It seemed boring to him- the guys getting munched on always acted like they were actively experiencing some sort of goddamn spiritual enlightenment or some other far out type of shit. He was pretty much convinced they had to be faking it. It couldn’t be that fucking good… could it?
Relationships: Ian Gallagher & Mickey Milkovich, Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich
Series: Smut, smut, and more smut [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2122758
Comments: 33
Kudos: 226





	Persistence is Key

**Author's Note:**

> In order to address the BLATANT LIES contained within 11x07, we had to write our own take. Neither of us want to live in a world where Mickey doesn't get his ass eaten on the regular. 🤪
> 
> Hope you enjoy! 
> 
> Find the authors:  
> Jinlin5: Insta (@gallavich_doodles) // Tumblr (@doodlevich)  
> camnoelgallavich: Insta (@cam.monaghanfan) // Twitter (@cam_monaghanfan)

On the topic of ass eating, Mickey hadn’t ever really understood the appeal. 

He remembered the first time Ian had brought it up though - pretty vividly, in fact. It had been during one of the most uncertain periods of his life - the summer after he had loudly announced his _ homosexual tendencies _ in front of what felt like every fucking homophobe on the Southside of Chicago. The summer that Ian had begun to recover from the first official unwelcome appearance of his mental illness. He and Ian and Svetlana had been co-existing for months, more or less successfully - and despite the yowling baby - things weren’t much better than they had been, but they definitely weren’t worse. 

Ian had been laying in bed next to him, sprawling out in the overwhelming heat, when Mickey could recall it first happening. At first it started with Ian asking him if he had ever tried it, bending over and letting someone go to town with their tongue, after which Mickey had recoiled in disgust. Needless to say, he had threatened to push him clean off the bed when Ian had coyly suggested they try it some time. 

After that, it had been at least once every year they had been together, Ian would trot out the same old tired proposition, only to be ruthlessly shot down by Mickey each and every time he brought the activity up. But, that wasn’t to say that he hadn’t enjoyed it  _ with Ian _ \- it was being on the receiving end that he was unsure about. 

Mickey couldn’t help it. He just didn’t get it. He didn’t get what was so fucking great about having somebody’s mouth attached to your asshole like a suckerfish, and he especially didn’t get what could be accomplished by a person’s tongue that couldn’t be exponentially improved upon by an actual cock. Whenever it happened in porn, Mickey would always skip it. It seemed boring to him- the guys getting munched on always acted like they were actively experiencing some sort of goddamn spiritual enlightenment or some other far out type of shit. He was pretty much convinced they  _ had _ to be faking it. It couldn’t be that fucking good…  _ could it _ ?

Yet, the weekend following the awkward dinner party that somehow turned into a no holds barred orgy, Mickey decided to say fuck it and live a little. They had already been trying so many other kinky things - what was one more? 

He had been waiting for Ian to finish up in the shower and join him in the bedroom as they settled down for the evening. Mickey had gathered from the look he had been seeing in his husband’s eyes all afternoon that he was in for a good ol’ pounding, and so he had been preparing himself a little in advance, revving his engines to warm up for the race. Mickey had clicked through a few videos on Pornhub, stroking his cock and opening himself up with two hooked fingers and some of Ian’s favorite lube. With both hands occupied, he had propped his phone up against their lamp on the besidetable, just out of his reach - which was unfortunate when an unfamiliar video popped up next in the queue. Mickey squinted at the title of the video.

_ Face-riding Compilation _ .

Mickey huffed. After all the recent talk about ass eating, it was like the universe was taunting him. Still, he was pretty hard, and his fingers were already buried deep inside of himself, and so there was no use in quitting while he was ahead. He had been planning on edging himself until Ian returned anyway, and Mickey thought the video of something he wasn’t exactly into would give him a second to cool off so he didn’t blow his load too soon. 

The video began and Mickey watched a somewhat stocky  _ otter _ -type being encouraged to lower his tight-looking ass right down on top of his scene partner's face. As soon as the man’s tongue came in contact with his asshole, the camera guy circled around, showing the look of immediate ecstasy that struck the cute pornstar’s face like lightning. 

Mickey shifted a little, but kept on going, teasing the head of his cock with the palm of his hand and pumping his fingers in and out of himself. He had never paid it much attention, but now he seemed to be catching on to what all the hype was about. The compilation progressed and clip after clip played, showing off just how wrecked the men looked after a few minutes of riding their partner’s face like a bucking bronco. Eventually, he wasn’t just idly playing with himself - Mickey was full on jacking it to the moans and motions coming from the screen, and he was starting to think the idea wasn’t as strange as he had suspected. 

That was why, when Ian came into the room and folded the door back into place behind him, Mickey pulled his fingers out of himself and sat up from where he had been lounging - completely naked - and gave Ian a very pointed look. 

“ _ Goddamit _ ,” Mickey grunted, grabbing for his phone, “Today’s the fuckin’ day, man.” He announced.

“The day for…?” A small smile of confusion crossed Ian’s face as he hung his towel over the miniature basketball hoop suspended on the wall. He ran a hand through his still damp hair and turned to face Mickey, entirely nude and still glistening from the shower. It was difficult for him to ignore Mickey’s angry looking hard-on, and his eyes locked with it immediately. 

Ian had always seemed to have a soft spot for his husband’s crankiness, no matter how challenging it could be at times. Therefore, he managed to ignore the man’s tone, hooking an arm around Mickey’s shoulders as he collapsed on the bed, pulling Mickey ontop of him in an attempt to initiate some roughhousing- which would no doubt naturally evolve into fucking before long. However, the playful smile twisted into confusion when he heard a moan so soon, before realizing that the sound was actually emanating from Mickey’s phone. Ian had to admit he was shocked when he snatched the phone from Mickey’s hand and held it in front of his face, only to see some sort of ass-eating compilation playing out before his very eyes.

“The day you’ve been waiting for your whole life.” Mickey couldn’t help but grin at his husband’s baffled expression. “I’m gonna let you eat me out. But only if I get to do it like  _ that _ .” Mickey pointed at the phone in Ian’s hand, indicating exactly what he was implying. 

“You wanna sit on my face?” Ian’s eyebrows almost reached his hairline, but he recovered from his shock quickly. It was finally his chance. If he wanted it to happen, Ian would have to act fast before Mickey had a chance to retract the offer - but he had to have some fun with it too. “You want to sit  _ that _ ass-...” He paused to arch his neck to very clearly ogle Mickey’s ass as he reached for a healthy handful of it, “right  _ here _ .” He pointed to his lips with an evil smirk, knowing the teasing was going to get him in trouble. 

“Fuck yeah I do,” Mickey nodded, clearly having made up his mind for good. He had to know if the guys in the video were exaggerating, or if having your ass licked would actually send him to a high fucking plane of existence. “And we’re not gonna talk about it anymore, alright jackass? I’m just gonna do it. You got a problem with that?” Mickey knew he was probably being a little too intense and a little too aggressive, but he also  _ knew _ Ian liked this side of him just as much as any other. 

Ian's gazed lovingly up at his husband, and his smirk only grew wider. It made sense to Ian now - Mickey had been hearing a lot about ass eating over the last few days, and the fact that his husband was finally willing to try it after all those years of protest… Ian wasn’t sure if  _ proud _ was the right word, but it felt like something in that ballpark. 

“Of course not, tough guy.” The quick-witted reply brought back memories, while he discarded the phone and grabbed a hold of Mickey’s chin, yanking him down into an exploratory kiss. He used his thumb to pull Mickey’s chin down and open up his mouth, licking into it assertively as Mickey matched his pace, choreographing their movements in near perfect sync. Ian felt a moan bubble up from deep inside his chest and was once again surprised to hear a similar noise echoing out of the speaker of Mickey’s phone simultaneously. 

“Turn that shit off and get on me.” Ian grumbled against Mickey’s lips, while his hand slid off of his husband’s ass to rest between their bodies instead. He began palming himself, still as rock hard as the moment Mickey had opened his mouth to suggest the unexpected switch up in their routine. 

Mickey chuckled and grabbed at his phone, locking it and practically tossing it onto the bedside table. He quickly returned to Ian, pouncing on him with renewed vigor - cupping one side of Ian’s face as they kissed and licked at one another, as wild and passionate as ever. Mickey thoroughly enjoyed the desperate sounds Ian made as he sucked on his husband’s bottom lip. His spare hand gravitated downward, finger tips tracing a path down through Ian’s chest hair, following a straight line until he wrapped his digits firmly around Ian’s cock. 

Ian let his hand fall away as Mickey’s wrapped around him. Both of his own hands snaked up to hold on to Mickey’s arms, tugging his husband closer and deeper as his cock throbbed in Mickey’s hand. 

“M-more, fuck. Gimme  _ more _ .” Ian found himself begging, but even he wasn’t quite sure what for. All he knew was that he needed more of Mickey, and it seemed impossible to get enough, even while devouring his mouth. He canted his hips up in Mickey’s direction, hooking one of his legs over the man’s hip and rutting against him, partially crushing Mickey’s hand between them. 

“Alight, alright, Jesus! Hold on,” Mickey snickered playfully. The way Ian was raring to go after so little foreplay had always intrigued Mickey, but he knew that his husband's libido rivalled his own, which was more than a little impressive. 

Ian patiently ignored Mickey’s snapping as he kissed his way down his neck, licking and biting and leaving small marks on his pale skin, little mementos to marvel at later on.

“How are we supposed to do this shit?” He asked quietly. It seemed straightforward enough, and yet there was something about mounting your partner’s face that probably could be awkward as fuck if done incorrectly. 

Ian paused when he heard Mickey’s tone soften into the earnest question, and he leaned back slightly -nibbling his lover’s bottom lip lightly before speaking against it, stealing another kiss. “Climb on top and straddle my chest, then you can just sit back whenever you’re ready. C’mon,  _ baby… _ don’t be shy _. _ ” Ian reached his long arm down and patted Mickey gently on the ass, urging him to get a move on.

Mickey rolled his eyes but did as Ian suggested, lifting himself up on his knees and twisting himself around so that he was facing away from Ian. He threw one leg over top of Ian’s chest and shimmied backward until his ass hovered over his husband’s face. Mickey glanced over his shoulder, yet found that his view was completely disrupted. All he could see was what was directly in front of him - Ian vigorously stroking his own cock. Mickey licked his lips and took his own cock in hand. 

“Now what?” Mickey demanded, as if the answer wasn’t entirely self evident. 

Ian took a deep breath before he smacked Mickey’s ass cheek, the one littered with faded scars, which was hovering inches above his face. “Try not to scream too loud.” Ian chuckled evilly as he held onto Mickey’s hips and yanked his husband down onto his face, burrowing his lips exactly where they needed to be. He flattened his tongue and licked a neat stripe across Mickey’s hole, finally getting a taste of the strawberry flavoured lube he’d been going on about for months - one he only ever got the chance to taste when he licked his fingers after stretching Mickey. Ian felt almost lightheaded with giddiness, earning Mickey a deep moan of satisfaction right against his hole. 

“ _ Jesus _ !” Mickey sputtered at being pulled down, and the novel vibrations of Ian’s mouth against the tight muscles of his entrance was enough to make his back straighten out, snapping bolt upright. He tried to adjust himself left or right to the new sensations, but Ian was persistent, clinging to his thighs with a death grip and refusing to let Mickey budge even an inch. 

Ian mouthed at Mickey’s hole for as long as he could stand without needing air, just barely breaching into him each time his tongue prodded forward, testing the waters. He only pressed his head back against the pillow for a minute to breathe. 

_ “Fuck _ , you taste so good.” Ian panted hotly, wiping away some of the wetness that had already accumulated at the corners of his mouth and chin with the back of his hand, before pulling Mickey back down. 

Mickey desperately wanted to make a snide comment in response, because after all, how good could an asshole  _ really _ taste? Yet, all coherent thoughts had long since exited his head, and now all that remained was the hum of static and the creeping realization that he was… enjoying himself? He wasn’t sure. It definitely didn’t feel  _ bad _ , in fact, he ventured a guess that Ian was pretty goddamn good at it since Mickey hadn’t felt the need to put a stop to it. 

It was certainly a strange sensation. Yet, every time Mickey felt Ian’s tongue dart out and twist against his hole, swirling around the sensitive ring, he caught himself pressing downward - practically grinding down onto Ian’s face. As if he fuckin’  _ liked _ it or something…

“Holy shit!” Mickey thoroughly surprised himself when the moan erupted from his mouth. He was even more caught off guard when his own arm shot backwards, seemingly of its own volition, to grab onto whatever he could of the short curls Ian sported - still damp from the shower. “It feels… it’s so… holy  **_shit_ ** _!” _ He just didn’t think he had the proper vocabulary to explain how oddly  _ amazing _ it felt. 

“Just… you… wait.” Ian exhaled heavily as he paused to breathe before guiding Mickey into place again. He wiped up the beads of precum on the top of his own cock and snuck his finger up to rub against Mickey’s hole. He pressed the digit slowly inside of Mickey, alongside his tongue, giving Mickey a familiar feeling along with all the new.

“Oh,  _ god _ …” Mickey groaned, finally giving up the last of his unconvincing act, and letting Ian know just how he was making him feel. The millions of nerve endings surrounding his hole were pulsing wildly each time Ian’s tongue rubbed against them, and the intrusion of the finger caused him to buck his hips erratically. “Yeah, fuck yeah, right there.” 

“Yeah?” Ian paused again to gulp up air, happy to hear Mickey enjoying himself. “Just feel it, Mick… don’t touch yourself.” He demanded, moving his finger out of the way and bringing that hand back down to stroke his own cock again at a slower pace, almost teasing his husband. He pushed his tongue in a bit further and sucked on Mickey’s rim, tilting his head to the side to burrow in deeper still. 

Mickey bristled at being banned from touching his own dick, but the annoyance was launched out of his head almost immediately by the wave of pleasure that passed over him. “ _ Yes _ !” Mickey yelped, throwing his head back. His cock was stiff as steel and bouncing around almost painfully as he rocked into Ian’s tongue. The static feeling in his lower abdomen began to swell, growing and growing, and Mickey hardly realized what was happening until it was too late. 

Ian couldn’t keep his focus on pleasuring Mickey while also keeping a rhythmic pace on his own cock, so he quickly decided to remedy the situation. “Jack me off if you wanna cum, bitch.” Ian gasped as he pulled away, smacking his husband’s ass, and he bought both of his hands up to spread Mickey open for him, preparing to give Mickey the tongue fucking of his life. He’d never gone as long or as hard for anyone else and the experience was thoroughly satisfying for Ian - hearing the desperate whimpers and gasps he was pulling out of Mickey was his own personal Nirvana. 

Mickey would have wondered if Ian’s jaw felt like it was about to fall off, but he kind of hoped it did, because the motherfucker deserved it for being so goddamn good at eating ass. Still, he leaned forward as far as he could, and spit on his palm, using the saliva to slick up Ian’s cock before beginning to pump his hand around it. He picked up speed quickly, tugging roughly at Ian in correspondence with the intensity bubbling up inside of him. 

“You mean like this? Huh?” Mickey groaned as Ian’s tongue buried itself deeper still and his free hand shot back to yank on Ian’s hair again. “Fuck yeah, clean your fuckin’ plate!”

“I could stop right now, Mikhailo.” Ian leaned back again and spoke in a stern tone, spanking Mickey’s asscheek again, as a warning for attempting to tell him what to do. “Don’t fuckin’ play with me. Shut up and let me eat in peace.”

Mickey bit his tongue and decided it was in his best interest to shut the fuck up. He continued on giving Ian a sloppy handjob, twisting and tightening his fist around the shaft and sliding it from base to tip. He couldn’t fucking believe how close he was getting to cumming just from Ian’s tongue lapping at his hole, and when he glanced down at himself, Mickey could see a long string of shiny precum dripping from the head of his cock down, creating a small pool in the groves of Ian’s chest. 

Ian groaned as he felt Mickey’s hand tightening around his tip and sliding back down. One thing he could say about his husband was that he gave the best handjobs and blowjobs… all the  _ jobs _ really. He had always known how to take Ian apart with nothing but his mouth, and just the way he moved his hands was equally as impressive. Interestingly enough, it seemed like Mickey was ready to hand over the award for ‘ _ best at taking your husband apart with nothing but your mouth _ ’ to Ian, judging by the noises that were erupting from him, and Ian was more than willing to accept the title with pride. He bent his legs, bracing his feet against the bed to buck up into Mickey’s hand, chasing the feeling. 

“Fuck, Mick…” Ian moaned, on what he had determined to be his very last breathing break for the time being - he wasn’t coming up for air again until he’d made his husband cum. 

With a measured breath, Ian spoke again, “Sit back.” He grunted, tugging on Mickey’s hips until his tongue was buried as deep into Mickey as it could be, spreading his cheeks as far apart as physically possible. 

Mickey felt his body weight shifted backwards, and gasped audibly when the intensity of the sensations ramped up rapidly, causing shivers to curl around his spine. Ian was prying him open, and licking him frantically, soft and hard and so,  _ so _ wet - Mickey wanted to  _ scream _ .

Ian flicked his tongue back and forth across Mickey’s rim, sucking on it and then burrowing his tongue in deep again, feeling the lack of oxygen making him lightheaded, but not letting it deter him. He placed open mouthed kisses against Mickey’s bundle of nerves and then kept at it, doubling down and working his tongue in and out of Mickey as fast as he could. 

Suddenly, the build up inside of Mickey reached its capacity, and he barely had enough time to yelp out a warning. 

“Fuck, I’m  _ cumming _ !” Mickey felt his muscles begin to pulse and his cock start to spasm, completely untouched, shooting out ropes of sticky jizz all over Ian’s chest and stomach. Mickey’s fingers tightened around Ian’s dick, almost violently stroking him, grunting and groaning through the overwhelming sensations. 

Ian kept up his ministrations as Mickey’s hole spasmed and his husband’s body shook in his hands. The sight left him overwhelmingly pleased with himself - so much so that he’d entirely forgotten about chasing after his own orgasm. Now, he felt his body warming up from the inside out as Mickey quivered above him, cum splattered over his body, and he knew he was more than close. Ian didn’t let go of Mickey until he absolutely had to breathe, shoving the man downward towards his dick. He let out a soft grunt as Mickey collapsed onto his chest, but he didn’t mind it one bit. He had the best view after all. Mickey’s wet, shiny hole, slicked with his spit and still winking at him, tightening around nothing but air. 

“Get those lips around me and fuckin’ swallow, then maybe I’ll consider sticking something inside you.” Ian growled authoritatively, spanking Mickey’s hole as it fluttered a few inches in front of his face. 

With the last of his strength Mickey guided Ian’s cock into his mouth, hollowing his cheeks and letting himself gag on the full length of it without hesitation. His throat clenched around it, and Mickey groaned, letting the vibrations rattle through him. 

Ian rewarded Mickey by slipping two spit-slicked fingers inside of him, pulling them out of his mouth and pressing them into his sensitive body and holding them there like a plug, giving Mickey the chance to feel full. He shut his eyes as the reverberations of Mickey’s vocalizations spread throughout his body and he felt his balls draw up as Mickey continued to swallow around him, “ _ Mick _ , I’m gonna-.” His warning was cut short by another moan as his hot cum filled Mickey’s mouth in spurts. 

Mickey let out a little gagging noise of surprise, but ultimately he succumbed to it, swallowing the salty load bit by bit as Ian’s body jittered beneath him like he was being electrocuted. When he finally pulled off and tried to prop himself up, Mickey licked the remaining jizz away from the corners of his mouth. He bowed his head to lap up the final traces from the head of Ian’s cock, which now twitched sporadically. It wasn’t the first time Ian had filled his mouth with cum, and it certainly wouldn’t be the last. 

“Fuck… that was _ amazing _ .” Ian gasped, trying to catch his breath while idly massaging Mickey’s ass with his free hand, leaving his fingers inside his husband just a little bit longer. 

Mickey groaned in response, flopping back down, his head resting on Ian’s hip bone. He couldn’t fucking believe that he’d been able to get off without having his cock played with. It had happened before, of course, but never without something inside of him. Ian had licked him to orgasm, and Mickey was still trying to come to terms with it. “Get out of me,” He managed to grunt. Mickey wanted to move, but he couldn’t very well do so with Ian’s fingers still hooked inside of him. 

Ian gently removed his fingers and reached over to grab the baby wipes on the bedside table. He wiped his hands and chest clean, and allowed Mickey enough time to move before sitting his stiff body up to clean Mickey off as well.

Mickey practically threw himself down onto the mattress and allowed Ian to clean him, drying the sweat from his forehead himself with the back of his forearm. He rolled his eyes upon seeing Ian’s grinning face peeking down at him, looking so smug that Mickey didn’t know whether to kiss the expression off his dumb face, or push him off the bed entirely. 

“Yeah, yeah,” Mickey huffed, crossing his arms over his chest once Ian had finished cleaning the area. “I know exactly what you’re thinkin’, you don’t gotta fuckin’ rub it in, asshole.” 

Ian let out a light laugh, continuing to wipe down his _brat_ of a husband as he cycled through a list of potential jokes based on the unfortunate statement. “Apparently, I don’t have to rub anythin’… except my tongue against _your_ _asshole_.” He let out a loud belly laugh, almost falling over onto Mickey as he carefully washed down Mickey’s cock and thighs. 

“Oh yeah, real funny. Don’t plan on this being a usual thing,  _ chuckles _ . I was just curious.” Mickey kicked his legs up and swung at Ian halfheartedly, swiping at nothing but air. “Now I know. It was  _ alright _ , but it ain’t that special.” Mickey lied through his teeth, averting his gaze at just the right time so Ian wouldn’t be able to call him out on it without having to put some effort in. 

It had been more than alright. Mickey didn’t think he’d ever experienced anything so  _ hot _ in his life, and he was shocked to know how sensitive things could be in an area that didn’t seem all that important for anything other than getting pounded. Still, Ian didn’t have to know that. 

“Oh really?” Ian arched an unsatisfied eyebrow. Normally, when he managed to make his husband come untouched he’d be giving Mickey’s version of a standing ovation - which pretty much consisted of the man climbing on top of Ian and showering him with more than usual amount of affection until they passed out in each other's arms. Mickey wasn’t about to get away with his little act for much longer, and Ian would make sure of it.

Ian stretched out on top of Mickey without invitation and slid a finger down his chest, sneakily taking his time to decide how exactly he wanted to get the truth out of Mickey. His dominant side was telling him to roll Mickey over and lead with a classic spanking, but Ian was far too tired for the second round that would inevitably ensue if he got his hands on Mickey’s perky ass once again. He hummed softly to himself, effectively ignoring the tiny grunts that Mickey was heaving, indicating that he was being squished. 

“Just alright? Not mind-blowing... or the best thing you’ve experienced since the first time I blew you?” Ian prodded him for clarification, preparing for Mickey’s reaction as he sat up and straddled Mickey’s waist. 

Mickey shrugged nonchalantly. “Woulda been better if you stopped talking for, like,  _ five seconds  _ while you were back there.” Mickey snorted derisively, before adding. “You won’t even shut the fuck up when I’m trying to smother you!”

Ian looked affronted, smacking Mickey’s chest with the back of his hand. “Fuck you! You don’t even know what having me ride your face feels like. And now you’re never gonna know.” He crossed his arms over his chest and sat back, trapping Mickey’s cock beneath him. 

Mickey resisted the impulse to whimper as Ian rubbed against his soft cock, still tender from the explosive orgasm he had just experienced. “ _ Oh nooo _ ,” Mickey sneered sarcastically, reaching up to pinch Ian’s nipple. “Don’t be all pissy at me just because your ass eating skills aren’t as fuckin’ fantastic as you think they are…” 

Ian smacked his hand away, rubbing his nipple as if Mickey had hurt him. “You’re the worst liar I’ve ever met, Mick.” He could see right through his husband, and he shook his head at Mickey, grinding down on his sensitive cock in punishment. “Tell me how good it really was…” He walked his fingers up Mickey’s chest slowly and then suddenly began tickling him. “Tell me!” 

“Ian! Fuck off!” Mickey barked, squirming beneath him and trying to fight off the attack. Ian had the upper hand however, and Mickey was left trying to defend his sides from being tickled mercilessly. “Ian, no- fuckin’ stop it!” Mickey gasped, quickly devolving into panicked laughter. “Alright! Fine! Jesus fuckin’ chr- it was amazing alright! I mean, you literally made me jizz all over myself!  _ Enough _ !” 

Ian laughed evilly and held Mickey’s hands in his, interlocking their fingers and holding off on his attack to ask, “Did you love it as much as I knew you would? ‘Cause I sure fuckin’ did.” 

Mickey’s face was beet red and his breathing shallow, but he was finally able to concede - admitting to himself what he knew to be true. 

“Of course,” He murmured. Even after all these years, Mickey found himself blushing under Ian’s soft gaze, turning his face upward as if he was basking in the warm rays of the sun. “Of course I did.” Mickey hummed. 

“Good, ‘cause we’re gonna do it again.  _ Soon _ .” Ian barely had the words out before his lips crashed into Mickey’s, pinning his hands to the bed and indiscriminately ravishing his mouth. 

Mickey soaked it all up, every bit, and he thought maybe he did kind of get it now. He figured that he was willing to try almost anything, if he was trying it with Ian. Unfortunately, the pleasant little make out session was interrupted by an overwhelming sense of hunger that finally registered in Mickey’s brain, and he felt his stomach gurgle from the emptiness. 

“‘Ey,” Mickey managed to pry his wrist from Ian’s grip, and tapped the side of Ian’s face lightly, causing Ian to pull back slightly after a moment, if only to hear his husband out. “I’m fuckin’ starving. I know you just had a full meal, but some of us haven’t had the opportunity yet.” He snickered at his own joke, ever the comedian. 

Ian laughed warmly at his husband’s sly sense of humor. “Mhm and you were delicious,” He kissed Mickey’s cheek playfully, “but I guess I gotta keep you fed.” He climbed off the bed and held out a hand to Mickey, pulling him to his feet before turning to look for boxers. Mickey didn’t need to know that Ian was planning to serve himself up for dessert directly after they ate. 

“Guess so,” Mickey agreed, watching his husband scavenge for clothing, taking great care not to topple their precarious pile of clean shit over into the pile getting ready to be washed at some point. He took a moment to just be grateful for Ian and the way he never failed to push him out of his comfort zone - something he knew he didn’t take the opportunity to do nearly enough. 

As Ian turned to toss a pair of boxers at him, Mickey caught them, deciding he really should stop to appreciate his persistent fucker more often.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos are greatly appreciated! 🥰 Thanks for reading!


End file.
